La Répartition
by AylaFyeuh
Summary: Les Avengers à Poudlard ? Vous en avez rêvez et bien pas Le Choixpeau mais c'est toujours sur lui que tombe les Cas sociaux en même temps c'est un peu ce que sont les Avengers...Et Loki peut-on seulement nommer les Avengers sans Loki ?


Heyy Voilà, cette OS m'as pris (on pourrait sérieusement dire attaquer!) en lisant la fic Houses de BladeChaser Traduit par Roxanne Sanka Malfoy.

Comment leur répartition se serait passés et pouf un cross over, je pense que je suis malade, Tom Hiddelston ma rendue folle prenez vous en à lui xD

Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC mais bon ils sont censé n'avoir que 11ans et certain ne connaissent rien à la magie xD

Lokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dxLokiii'dx

Antony Stark regardait le plafond du château d'un air désabusé si c'est tout ce dont la magie était capable autant qu'il retourne bricoler chez lui. Il était persuadé de pouvoir faire mieux sans même mettre de rayon Gamma. Il était sérieusement déçu. Il entreprit donc de prendre la tête de la file de ces insignifiants cloportes en train de s'ébahir devant le miracle du plafond magique. Pathétique...

Quand il pensait qu'il allait devoir passer sept ans avec toutes ses personnes il eut franchement envie pleurer, dieu que cette année s'annonçait ennuyante. Histoire de se renseigner un peu il fit un rapide balayage des personnes présentes dans l'allée des "non réparti"

Il remarqua vite deux énergumènes blondes en train de faire un concours de Ouhaaa et Ohhh, ils ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans l'espoir de voir l'ensemble de tout ce plafond infini. Ils lui donnaient le tournis.

Plus loin un petit brun tentait vainement de supporter les assauts de violence de son voisin qui jetait des 'Lookiii regarde, t'as vu les étoiles bougent ! Regarrde !" en le secouant dans tout les sens. Intéressant pensa Stark enfin une personne censé. Le jeune garçon avait un air ronchon collé sur le visage, Tony ne doutait pas que le brun voulu paraître intimidant mais pour le moment il avait juste l'air d'un chaton mécontent, pas étonnant que l'autre ne prenne guère au sérieux ses états d'âme. Paix à son âme.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il vit passer près de lui une jeune fille rousse qui partit chercher un des deux blonds euphoriques. Vu la manière dont elle l'attrapa part la nuque elle ne devait guère apprécié qu'il se couvre de ridicule de la sorte. Il y avait finalement de l'espoir dans cette promo.

- Tu pense qu'ils utilisent quel sort pour le plafond ? Lui demanda brusquement sans vraiment le voir, un garçon au teint verdâtre à sa droite.

- Aucune idée, pour moi ce serait plus un condensé holographique prise d'un satellite en orbite proche de la Galaxie Andromède. Bien sur il faudrait mettre à jour les différentes données visuelle du dit satellite car la vidéo a rarement cette qualité mais rien d'impossible en soit. Quant aux récepteurs ils peuvent bien se trouver accrochés plafond tous les 3mètres. S'ils sont intelligents ils les ont intégré de plusieurs programmes de données diffusants ainsi plusieurs vidéo de l'univers en même ce qui expliquerait cette impression de... et bien de...Néant je crois.

- Okayy...Toi tu es un Né-Moldus, c'est une théorie intéressante que tu as là, bien qu'un peu en avance sur son temps si je puis me permette. Une retransmission de cette qualité holographique est pour le moment je pense impossible. En ce qui concerne le plafond je pencherais plutôt pour un sortilège de Résonance ça permet de donner vie à une image ou un souvenir sans passer par la Pensine. Bien-sûr il faut une puissance exceptionnel pour faire ça alors sur cette surface. Ça n'explique pas non plus comment on peut avoir une telle netteté de..et Bien..l'univers quoi. Mais pour ça je pense qu'on a utilisé un Cofundo dessus ce qui expliquerait ton impression de Néant alors que moi je ressent plutôt un surplus sur le point d'exploser. Enfin bref Moi c'est Banner et toi ?

Tony était sur le point de lui répondre quand la voix du directeur les coupa.

…

Okay son avenir à _lui,_ allait être défini par un Chapeau miteux qui chante affreusement faux, c'est quoi cette merde...

_**PDV Choixpeau**_

Le Choixpeau comme chaque année se dressait aussi fièrement que possible sur cette chaise prêt à répartir un nouvelle tournée de sorcier qu'il espérait meilleur que la précédente.

- Bruce Banner !

Un garçon au teint un peu maladif avança vers le tabouret, pas étonné pour deux sous il m'y le Choixpeau sur sa tête et la Répartition pu commencer.

- Et Bien monsieur Banneur vous semblez bien peu intimidez dites-moi !

- Intéressant, je croyais que vous n'étiez fait qu'à partir d'un sortilège de mouvance mais en fait on vous a presque insuffler la vie n'est-ce pas ?

- Ohh qu'avons nous là, un vrai chercheur en herbe vous ne courrez pas les rues ces temps-ci et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça petit ?

- Et bien vous avez une conscience propre j'imagine, je m'attendais juste à ce que vous criez le nom de la maison, comme si vous étiez de fait à partir de véritasérum qui s'imprégnerait jusqu'à mon cerveau vous donnant ainsi accès à mes souvenirs, vous sériez comme une Pensine en fait. Mais vous conversez et j'imagine que bien que nous communiquions télépathiquement vous n'avez pas accès à mes souvenirs n'est-ce pas ?

- Belle théorie mais fausse comme tu l'as dit? En effet, je n'ai pas accès a tes souvenirs seulement à tes pensée les plus persistantes celle qui t'apparaisse immédiatement. Par exemple si je te dis peur !

- …

- Intéressant tu as donc peur de toi-même, c'est le problème des Langues de Plomb, elle traîne avec trop de chose qui les dépasse et parfois cela finit par toucher les gens de leur entourage. Je suis désolé petit.

- Je crois que les gens s'impatiente monsieur..

- Ah ouiii, pour toi une seul maison s'impose à mon esprit tu as un esprit vif et tu es réfléchit un fois que tu aura réussit à mettre toute cette hargne de côté tu sera sûrement un sorcier très puissant.

**SERDAIGLE !**

- Clint Barton !

Un jeune garçon blond sautilla agilement jusqu'au marche, il semblait surexcité à l'idée d'être réparti, le Choixpeau sourit d'un air apaisé celle là allait être plus simple.

- Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor !

- Et bien en voilà un qui sait ce qu'il veut !

- Le garçon eut un sursaut.

- Mais vous parlez dit-il à voix haute.

- Tu peux parler dans ta tête petit je t'entendrais aussi bien.

- Parler dans ma tête qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par parler dans ma tête celui-là ?

- Voilà c'est exactement ça

Clint écarquilla les yeux de frayeur et au loin il vit Natasha se taper la main contre le front devant sa bêtise

- Mais vous lisez dans mes pensées !

- Plus ou moins c'est un peu plus compliqué.

- Ouii je vois... (il n'y comprenait rien)

- Bref Gryfondor disais-tu ?

- Oui c'est la meilleur maison !

- Mais as-tu les qualités requises pour y rentrer ?

- Bien sur je suis courageux et je ne connais pas de meilleur lanceur de sort que moi, je suis sur que je deviendrais le meilleur duelliste du monde !

- Si c'est comme ça alors ça ne peut être que...

**GRYFFONDOR !**

- Loki Odinson !

Et merde, avec le temps et l'expérience le Choixpeau arrivait maintenant à définir les élèves à problème, air fermé et bougon, mains dans les poches traînant des pieds en ronchonnant contre l'humanité toute entière. Le Choixpeau savait les profs allaient en baver, lui pas.

Loki regarda le Choixpeau avec tout le dégout du monde, il allait devoir mettre ça sur sa tête n'en mais quel insulte comment ces ancêtres avaient pu laisser passer ça, et encore comment Salazar Serpentard avait pu crée ça ! On voit que son génie n'avait pas été pris en compte sinon sur que cette répartition ne serait pas sous une forme aussi hideuse... Il mit néanmoins le Choixpeau avec un paranoïa extrême, et s'il attrapait des poux ?

- Bon, faisons ça vite s'il vous plait, j'aimerais ne pas m'éterniser là dessous.

- En voilà un intéressant, intelligent très intelligent même mais en retrait. Pourtant je vois énormément d'ambition et de pouvoir, oui le pouvoir mais aussi beaucoup d'amour et de te...

- Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite sale carpet, il est hors de question que j'aille à Poufsouffle, donc si j'ai bien suivi ambition pouvoir et blabla c'est Serpentard donc inutile de chipoter Serpentard ira très bien.

- Puis ce que tu le souhaites !

**SERPENTARD !**

- Thor Odinson !

Thor regardait son petit frère s'installer à la table des ennemis, mais pourquoi pourquoi Serpentard sont petit frère était si courageux, il n'avait pas sa place là-bas ! Bon d'accord il était rusé et aimait faire des farces mais c'était jamais méchant !

- THOR ODINSON !

Le Choipeaux regarda le garçon costaud s'approcher de lui l'air penaud, il semblait préoccupé par la répartition du précedent garçon.

- Mais pourquoi Serpentard, il doit y avoir une erreur Loki devrait être à Gryffondor, il faut que je demande au directeur

- Il n'est pas en ton pouvoir si celui du directeur de décider où vas qui, jeune homme.

Thor eu un sursaut il avait oublié que le Choixpeau parlait, pourtant Loki le lui avait dit afin d'éviter qu'il se ridiculise. D'ailleurs vu le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer il devait s'être trop ridiculisé, il reprit donc contenance et répondit au Choixpeau...dans sa tête, c'est bizarre de parler dans sa tête d'ailleurs.

- Ha, heeu Bonjour ?

- Et bien enfin une personne poli ! Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien un peu préoccupé mais ça va.

- Cesse de te préoccupé de ton frère, tu ferais mieux de te préoccupé de toi !

- Quoi ! Vous allez pas me mettre à Gryffondor ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez courageux, je vous jure que j'étais sur le point de plonger dans le lac pour voir le Calamar mais c'est Loki qui m'en a empêcher en disant que j'aurais l'air ridicule si j'étais mouillé pour la répartition et qu'un Odinson ne doit pas ête ridicule !

- Biienn et Pour toi il ne fait aucun doute ce sera...

- Mais puisque je vous dit que je l'aurais fait !

**GRYFFONDOR !**

- Steve Roger !

Un autre garçon de la trempe de Thor s'approcha du Choixpeau bien qu'ayant la même allure, il avait un démarche prudente signe qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait considérer le Choixpeau comme dangereux ou non. Il le mit donc prudemment sur sa tête et attendit, au vue des élèves précédents il savait que quelque chose de surprenant allait se produire.

- Et bien c'est que j'appelle être organisé !

Steve blêmit un chapeau lui parlait, à lui, dans sa tête et il devait rester de marbre mais pourquoi ce professeur bizarre ne lui avait pas dit quand il était venu le chercher !

- On se calme petit tout va bien se passer je suis juste la pour savoir dans quelle maison tu vas être.

- Et comment vous aller me retourner le cerveau !

- Nan crois-tu vraiment que le directeur me laisserait être sur ta tête si j'étais dangereux.

Steve se détendit le Chapeau avait raison, bon dieu ne jamais dire cette phrase à voix haute chez ses parents.

- Effectivement tu aurais quelque soucis.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées !

- A peu près mais ne t'inquiète pas !

Que je m'inquiète pas ! C'est une violation de ma vie privé Mons..Chape..Choixpeau je ne vous le permet pas ! Je vais en référer au direct..

**POUFSOUFFLE !**

- Natasha Romanoff !

Natasha soupira enfin à elle, elle commençait à en avoir marre de se tourner les pouces et à être debout à faire la potiche. Vivement qu'on la repartisse elle avait autres choses à faire et un marché à faire tourner. De toute façon elle savait déjà où elle voulait aller.

- Bien le bonjour là-dedans se serait Serpentard pour moi s'il vous plait !

- Oh en voilà une bien sur d'elle, je vois pourtant une loyauté sans faille envers les gens que tu aime

Natasha coula un regard vers Clint qui lui sourit en faisant coucou de la main.

- Ouais nan sérieusement vous me voyez à Poufsouffle, regarder le mec juste avant Steve Rogers quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait pas une chocogrenouille à m'échanger contre une patacitrouille il m'a répondu et je cite "Je ne mange pas ce genre de cochonnerie qui vous putréfient les intestins et vous devriez en faire de même". Il m'a vouvoyer vous y croyez on a le même âge.

- Oui vous avez sûrement raison, votre ambition n'aurait guère sa place à Poufsouffle.

**SERPENTARD !**

- Antony Stark !

Tony regarda l'assemblé passer devant lui, après avoir observéles élèves précedents il s'attendait à ce que cette antiquité, qui risquait bien de lui abîmer sa magnifique chevelure, se mette à parler directement dans sa tête. Bon il faut dire que la réaction de ce Clint Barton l'avait un peu aidé mais passons.

Le Choixpeau su rien qu'au regard de ce dernier regard qu'il allait avoir des problèmes, il devenait décidément trop vieux pour ce genre d'élève. Se préparant mentalement, il attendit que l'élève lance la discussion.

- Okay donc vous êtes quoi au juste ?

- Je suis une entité magique qui prend conscience de ton comportement pour définir la maison la plus adéquate pour toi.

- En gros vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

- On peut résumé de la sorte oui.

- Donc je vais où ? Nan parce que vous voyez j'ai bien suivi les paroles de votre chanson bien que si je puis me permette vous chantiez affreusement faux, enfin je sais pas si on peut dire faux étant donnée que je connais pas l'air d'origine mais en tout cas votre voix n'est pas harmonieuse. Bref revenons en aux maisons. Alors voyez vous je sais pas trop où je dois aller car je peux allez partout, je suis brillant nan mais sérieusement je suis un génie vous voyez le genre je suis pas intelligent je suis trop intelligent donc Serdaigle peut-être mais ils ont l'air un peu trop heuu studieux du genre les études ou la mort ! Donc bof je sais pas je pourrais être aussi à Gryffondor car je suis tellement courageux je veux dire tout le monde ne peux pas inventer à la va vite un micro propulseur dans un avion en chute libre juste pour sauver des vies mais vous voyez moi je suis ce genre d'homme qui n'a peur de rien mais ils ont l'air un peu débile dans cette classe aussi genre trop muscle et pas assez de cerveau. Du coup pourquoi pas Serpentard je veux dire tout le monde n'a pas pour pour ambition de devenir le plus grand mage de l'univers vous remarquerez que je ne dis noir ou blanc j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer les deux pour pas faire de jaloux mais ils on l'air un poil pète cul dans le coin. Alors il reste Poufsouffle c'est vrai que je suis gentil et j'aime rendre service au gens...enfin quand ça me rend service aussi...Okayyy pas Poufsouffle.

- Bref tu veux qu'on t'invente une nouvelle maison

- On peut faire, on pourrait l'appeler la Ton...

- Nan

- Merde, je vais où du coup

- Comme tu l'as dit tu es intelligent...

- Ouais mais ils sont tous coincé on a l'impression qu'ils vont se suicider s'ils font pas leur devoir

- Tu es également démesurément ambitieux et...

- Nan sérieusement mais regardez les Serpy, ça vous gêne pas si je dis Serpy, on dirait une secte qui attende leur prophète là !

- Donc Gryffondor pourrait...

- C'est une blague vous les avez vu comment ces idiots affichent leur muscle je veux pas être associé à ça !

- Dans ce cas on en revient à l'intellect...

- Arrêtez je bosse jamais si je suis intelligents ça rien à voir avec une quelconque envie d'avoir de bonne note, nan franchement le mieux se serait à la limite vraiment les Serpy au moins ils sont rusé et savent ou placer leur intérêt

- Donc Serpentard ?

- Ouais mais ils sont agaçant aussi vous voyez du genre ils savent mieux que tout le monde...

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

**GRYFFONDOR !**

- C'est une blague ? Dis Tony à voix haute

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà la triste vie pour Tony Stark mais en même temps un mec qui prend un missile et qui décide de se jeter dans un trou spatio-temporelle pour sauver la planète ne peut que être a Gryffondor xD


End file.
